


Another painting of Ed

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. Ed, from Cowboy Bebop.





	Another painting of Ed

Painted using ProCreate on my iPad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com)!


End file.
